


I Don't Hate You

by biowaresucks



Category: Saints Row
Genre: AU, F/M, Femdom, Smut with a plot, grayromantic boss, smut with eventual feelings, there's gonna be some kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biowaresucks/pseuds/biowaresucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody fucks with the Boss, and that's why her company is so successful. 5 years ago she ran a rival company into the ground after they hired a hacker in an attempt to bankrupt her. Today that hacker shows up in her lobby looking for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unhappy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! No smut this chapter, and probably not in the next, but there will be smut, I assure you. Still working out my plot outline, so I don't have a schedule for new chapters. Please tell me what you think, but be gentle, I've never written Saints Row before.

“Boss, you’ll never guess who the IT firm sent over.”

“Holy shit, Johnny. They actually got us Bill Gates?”

“No, it’s not fucking Bill Gates.”

“It’s a robot, isn’t it! I _knew_ they were holding out on me.”

“Motherfu- no, as awesome as that would be, it’s not a robot. It’s not anyone you’re going to be happy about.”

“… It’s that shitbag barista, isn’t it? The one who spells my name wrong on my cup every day.”

“BOSS. It’s not the fucking barista. It’s Miller.”

The line goes silent for a moment. “ _Matt_ Miller? Why the _fuck_ would they send us that emo pisstrough-” the rest of the sentence is lost in a flood of hissing, cursing, and things being thrown off a desk.

“I think the word is actually ‘cybergoth.’”

“I don’t fucking _care._ What I care about is what that little shit is doing at my company.”

“Well, he’s sitting in the lobby right now, if you want to go talk-“

Johnny’s sentence is cut off by her throaty laugh. “Talk to him? I’m going to rearrange his fucking face.”

* * *

 

Wide-eyed security personnel form a rough half-circle in the building’s lobby. There are procedures indicating what they should do in the event that someone attacks the CEO… they still haven’t figured out exactly what to do when the CEO is the one doing the attacking.

The Boss is at lot shorter than the lanky youth she’s manhandling. To be fair, she does have him lifted off the ground by the front of his jacket, which adds to the height difference. Dark curly tresses are falling from her carefully pinned updo, her blouse is coming untucked from the pencil skirt that hugs her wide hips.

“What. The fuck. Are you doing. In my building.”

“I’m trying- to do- my job!” he groans, struggling to pry her hands away.

“And what’s that? Here to fuck with me again, you British prick?” she growls, lifting him from the wall so she can bang him against it. The artwork on the wall, frameless and tasteful, rattles with the impact. “I’m going to punch you so hard your stupid blue lipstick will be stuck on my hand for a week.”

“Boss, put him down!” Shaundi yells from across the spacious lobby, chest heaving.

The Boss doesn’t loosen her grip. “No. I’m going to make his face match his outfit. Black and blue.”

“Somebody grab her before we have another million-dollar assault lawsuit, please!” The guards glance at one another hesitantly. Which is preferable, to be fired by Shaundi or have all your teeth punched out by the Boss? When none of them make a move and it appears that the Boss has moved on to strangulation, Shaundi leans up against the wall to pull off her heels. “Boss, I swear, that million dollars will come out of the ‘open bar in the break room’ budget,” she shouts.

“Do I love the open bar more than I hate you?” The Boss grumbles, moving her hands from Matt’s neck back to his jacket as he gasps for air.

Shaundi’s sprinting at this point. “No more strippers at office parties!” she yells.

“Fuck.” The Boss lowers Matt to the ground, smoothing the front of his clothes. “You’d better thank Velvet Sugar’s beautiful ass for saving your life,” she snarls.

Matt collapses against the wall, rubbing his throat. “Surprisingly, that went better than I anticipated,” he croaks.

Shaundi pushes through the security guards, breathing heavily. “You,” she says, point at the Boss, “Sit the fuck down. And you,” she glares at Matt, “Had better explain what you’re doing in our building.”

The Boss sits down in one of the nearby black armchairs, crossing her arms with a scowl. Matt pushes himself off the wall, adjusting his jacket and scarf, awkwardly smoothing out his sleeves.

“Well, you ran the company I was working for out of business, and now the Cyber Crimes division is breathing down my neck. I had to turn to honest work. It was either take this contract or subsist on instant noodles until the firm saw fit to offer me another one. I weighed my options and decided being murdered would be less painful than dying of malnutrition.”

“Let him starve,” the Boss growls.

Shaundi stands in thought for a moment, tapping the fingers of one hand against her jawline. Turning to one of the lingering guards, she asks for a phone. “Kinzie, it’s Shaundi. Do you have a second? Mmhmm?” She holds the phone against her chest for a moment and hisses “Behave yourself,” before she moves to the other side of the lobby to talk.

“As soon as she leaves, I’m kicking your ass, kid.”

Matt throws himself into another one of the armchairs. “I’m not a kid,” he mutters.

The Boss scoffs. “What, you’re like 24?”

He turns away and mumbles an answer.

“Answer me, punk.”

“I said 21.”

She laughs. “21? Shit… you _were_ just a kid when you tried to take us out.”

“Older than you were when you ran away from home.”

“How the _fuck_ do you know that?” she sputters.

_Hacker,_ he mouths, pointing to himself.

Shaundi walks back towards them. “He stays.”

“What the _fuck,_ Shaundi?”

“Kinzie grudgingly admitted he’d be a valuable asset to our company, even if he is… Well, you can imagine what she had to say. And we called to confirm, Ms. Odekar at the IT firm actually sent him. As far as we know, his story holds up.”

“I’m the best in the business,” Matt smirks.

“Okay, no, Kinzie didn’t say that.”

The Boss buries her face in her hands. “Oh, Kinzie. I trusted you. Is she still on the phone? KINZIE! How can I trust you to be my dom when you hurt me like this?”

“Well, there’s an image.” Matt mumbles, hands over his eyes.

“An image you’d better fucking forget, twerp.”

“Act your age, not his, Boss. Plus, if he helps us make money… more strippers.”

The Boss sticks out her tongue at him. “Saved again by Velvet Sugar. But if you fuck me again… expect more than a pink slip.”

“I won’t- er, I’ll take my work very seriously, Madam CEO.”

The Boss smiles. “Save the sucking up for Kinzie. You have to go up to the tech floor and deal with her now. She might hate you more than I hate you.”

Matt looks up at the security guards nervously. “I think you should send one of them with me.”

“One? You’re going to need three.”


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have what was originally the first portion of chapter 2 as a promise that there is more to come. It's really short, hopefully it can hold you over for a little while. I am working on what is now chapter 2 now. I'm sorry it's taking so long, every time I think about this ship I stop breathing and cry a little bit, which makes it hard to type.

“Miller… what the fuck are you doing in my hallway?”  
Matt looks up from the screen of the laptop that’s perched on his lap. “Working….?” He says hesitantly.  
“Well, that’s great. I was worried you were watching porn, right out in the fucking open.” The Boss rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Doesn’t explain what you’re doing out here in the hall, instead of the tech floor. You know, that place where your desk is?”  
Brushing his hair back from his face, he shifts on the floor. “I’m hiding from Kinzie. She… terrifies me. On top of the work you wanted done- the optimization and-“  
The Boss waves her hand. “Okay, no, Miller. I am not going to understand whatever the fuck you’re about to say. Next part.”  
“… on top of that, she gives me codes to crack. They’re all death threats. And whenever she calls me into her office there’s a … riding crop on her desk.”  
She chuckles, leaning back against the wall. “You’ll be fine, Miller. She’s just fucking with you. Trust me, she’ll only hit you with that if you ask.” He clears his throat, a pink flush showing under his collar. “Plus, it’s already been a few weeks. If she wanted you dead, she’d have done it already. Me, on the other hand? I’m still planning to kill you. I just have to wait until Shaundi goes on vacation. Now get back to your desk, Miller. ”  
“Well, ma’am, thank you for the heads up. I’ll get going.”


	3. Buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promised that the next part would be soon.  
> I'd like to thank anyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! There's not much Matt fic here so I wasn't sure if it'd get any views at all.   
> Still no smut yet, but the next chapter will have the first sparks of the relationship. WOO.  
> I'd like to apologize for errors or any other signs of sloppiness. I'm terrible at editing. I don't have the patience. Just get the words out and go. Anyway, here it is.

“Kinzie, my office computer’s doing that thing again.”

Kinzie sighs into the phone. “Boss, have you been updating your antivirus?”

“… Yes? The last time you told me to.”                                                   

“That was _four months ago._ Ugh. I’ll send someone up to fix it.”

The Boss leans back in her chair, propping up her feet on the desk. Her outfit, a ruffled lavender blouse and a tight white skirt with gold accents, matches the decorations in her office and the theme of the building and company. “Not my fault this damn machines are so stupid,” she grumbles, knocking the physics toy on her desk into action with the toe of her heel.

After a few moments she gets a call from her secretary. “Boss, someone from tech to see you.”

“Great, send them- wait.” She looks up and catches a glimpse of a black and blue jacket through the glass walls that divide her office from the secretary’s. “What the fuck… keep him out there for a second.” She hangs up before pressing another button. “Kinzie,” she whines, “Why do you do this to me?”

“I’m still mad I have to work with him, and upset that you won’t learn to use your computer. Putting you in the same room pisses you off and scares him, which pleases me.”

“But couldn’t he use my computer to fuck shit up?”

“You’ll be right there. Watching.”

“Like I’d fucking understand, Kinzie.”

“And that’s why you don’t have administrator access to anything,” Kinzie says quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing! It’ll be fine. He’s just fixing your antivirus, Boss. I’m sure if you glare at him while he does it he’d be too scared to try anything.”

“Okay, Kinzie. But can you not torture me unless I ask for it, please?”

Kinzie sighs exasperatedly. “I can try.”

The Boss hangs up, buzzing the secretary. “Let him through.”

Matt walks through the door, messenger bag slung over one shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He crosses to her desk and stares down at her nameplate, eyes narrowed.

“Something wrong, Miller?”

“No… it’s just… your nameplate actually says ‘The Boss.’ Does anybody actually use your name?”

Her mouth turns up in an open-lipped smile. “Not if I get my way.”

“And you always get your way.”

“That’s right. Now get over here and work your nerd magic on this horrible technology.” She eyes the heavy armchairs on the other side of her desk, then stands up and motions to her luxury swivel chair. “Cherish your moment on the throne.” He walks around the desk, eyes darting around the room like he expects a trap to spring. Once he settles into the chair, the Boss leans against the back, chin resting on the arm draped across the top.

“Must you hover?”

“Yes, I must ‘hover,’” she sneers. “I have to make sure you’re not fucking everything up.” She can see him making a face in the reflection on the monitor. He wiggles the mouse to wake it up and makes a noise that’s half gasp and half hiss.

“Oh my god,” he whispers.

“What?” she asks, a hint of confusion in her voice.

He gestures to the screen, where icons for various files fill the entire desktop in a disorganized mess. “This. How do you live like this?”

“That looks fine.”

He turns his head, looking up at her, eyes wide with horror. “You’re even scarier than I thought,” he breathes.

She rolls her eyes and points him back towards the computer. “Eyes on the prize. Fix the thing and get out.”

He stares at the monitor for a second, searching through the sea of shortcuts and files. “Where is your antivirus… how… how can you be so terrible at this? You’re not that old, only-“

“Stop it right there, Miller. If you’d like to keep your fucking job, it might be a good idea to stop reminding your Boss that you’ve been going through her personal information.”

“That’s fair,” he mumbles. He gives up looking for the icon on her desktop and looks for the icon on her taskbar, instead. “Your antivirus isn’t even _running.”_

“Then make it run.”

“Thank you, Ms. Kensington,” he groans, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. He opens the antivirus through the programs list and sets starts the updates, then goes into the settings to make it update automatically and scan on a schedule. Not that the Boss understands this. “Why wasn’t it set to update on its own?”

“A thing kept coming up in the corner telling me things. It pissed me off.”

“Okay then,” he mumbles, changing the settings so the updates occur at 5 am. Then he clicks the icon for her browser.

“What are you doing?” she snaps. Her homepage opens, along with half a dozen pop-ups. Matt cringes.

“No wonder you have so many problems with this thing.” He opens the settings, disabling pop-ups and updating to the latest version. Automatic updates for this, too. He tilts his head to glance at her. “I’m going to install a browser extension to get rid of these advertisements.” She looks at him blankly. “I’m going to make it work better?” he adds hesitantly.

“You’re the expert.”

He finishes with the browser and checks the status of the antivirus scan. “Well, I’m confident that you might be able to stay virus free for the next five minutes.”

“Five fucking minutes? You can’t fix it better than that? I take the expert thing back.”

“It’s not the computer’s fault you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Miller, if I hadn’t already accepted how much I suck at these stupid things, I’d probably punch you. Now get out of my chair.”

He stands up, grabbing his bag. “Do you want to learn how to use this properly-“

“No.”

“- or would you rather rely on other people to do it for you?”

She goes silent, glaring at him. “This is why I hate your guts, Miller. You’re at least half as smart as you think you are, so you know people’s buttons. But you’re not smart enough to not push them, so you ending up making people want to strangle you.”

“So you acknowledge it’s not on purpose, and you won’t strangle me?” he asks carefully.

“Get the hell out of my office.” The speed at which he moves towards the door is barely short of a sprint. “And be back after lunch tomorrow.”

He pauses at the door. “Excuse me?”

She raises her eyebrows, settling back into her chair. “You heard what I said. You pushed my buttons, now you get to teach me how to use the fucking thing. Kinzie can live without you for a day.”

“It’ll be a lot longer than a day,” he mutters.

“Buttons, Miller.”

“I’d rather stay with Kinzie,” he groans.

“BUTTONS.”


	4. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets arrested and the Boss bails him out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm an asshole and I can do what I want, I just skipped several months ahead. I'd label this as a oneshot in the same series but it's technically a chapter in this one, just posted before its time. This is the good fluffy feelings shit anyway. I'll go back and fill in the middle as it's written.  
> It's really rough because I haven't written anything half-decent in forever, sorry bruh.  
> Here's what's gone down: Theo Boss & Matt have been sleeping together for nearly 6 months. They've managed to keep it a secret because it's totally improbable. They've each been telling themselves it's just sex but they're wrong because they've been in love with each other the whole damn time. That's all you need to know, I think.  
> The next chapter I post will take place immediately after this one and will hopefully be done within the week.  
> Also I forgot how to do ao3 formatting so good luck

“Uh, Ma’am, Mr. Gat wanted me to call and tell you that one of our employees was just arrested for assaulting a client.”  
Theo stares at the security guard blankly. “And you want me to... what? Smooth things over with the client? Why exactly are you bothering me? Johnny should know that I don’t care. Go, I have an appointment with tech.”  
“Well, Miss Boss, if your appointment was with Mr. Miller, I’m afraid you’re going to need to reschedule.”  
.  
Theo struts out of the elevator into the lobby, where Johnny is standing next to a man holding a can of frozen margarita mix to his face. He averts his eyes as Theo approaches.  
“What the fuck happened?” she asks, pulling Johnny aside.  
“Security guard at the desk says they were talking, then Miller clocked him in the face. Security footage shows the same.”  
“And what exactly were they talking about? Where’s Matt?”  
“No audio in the video, and this guy isn’t talking. They already took the kid down to the station.”  
“Who’s the guy?”  
“Jerry Ripley, representing a potential client.”  
She turns towards the man. The clean cut of his expensive suit and his perfectly styled haircut clashes with the swollen red and purple of his face. “Mr. Ripley?”  
He avoids eye contact. “Yes?”  
“Would you like to provide some insight as to why Mr. Miller punched you?”  
Jerry shuffles his feet, mumbling. “It just came out of nowhere.”  
Theo narrows her eyes at the man. He’s certainly just as tall as Matt, but with a lot more meat on his bones. Definitely goes to the gym a few times a week. “You’re telling me that Matt, 100-pounds-wet Matt, just decided to start a brawl with you in the middle of a casual conversation?”  
“... Yes.”  
“Well. I’m proud of him. Now either go to your meeting or get out of my building.” She walks towards the door, Johnny trailing behind, motioning for one of her assistants to bring her things.  
“Great public relations, Boss.”  
“He’s an asshole and a liar.” She takes her coat, bag, and phone from one of the assistants. “Tell the garage to have the keys to my Hemi’Cuda ready.”  
“You’re driving yourself? Where are you going?”  
“My drivers just insist on obeying the speed limit. I’m going to pick up Matt.”  
.  
Theo stands in front of the secretary’s desk in the bustling police station, growing increasingly more agitated. “No, I’m not his lawyer. But he’s not being charged with fucking murder, I’m sure I’m allowed to see him. I’m his boss.”  
“Ma’am, he hasn’t even been through processing yet-”  
“Exactly. He’s right there. Are the handcuffs even necessary? It’s a common area. Just open the little gate and let me around the damn desk.”  
“I don’t-”  
“You’d let me in there if I was here to see one of the police officers.” She stands on her toes, peeking at the name plates on the desks. “Well, I’m here to see ... Detective Smith.”  
A nearby officer sighs. “Just let her in there, Lucy, it’s not going to hurt anything.”  
The secretary pushes open the swinging door in the low wall. Theo crosses the room, pushing past people and through desks, to reach the bench where Matt sits handcuffed.  
“Honestly, I thought you were going to jump over the wall,” he says sarcastically.  
“What the fuck happened, Matt?” she hisses, crossing her arms.  
He shrugs. “I hit someone and he called the cops.”  
“So his ‘we were talking and he just hit me without reason’ story wasn’t a load of bullshit? You just punch people in my lobby now?”  
Cheeks flushing, he turns away. “Of course he wouldn’t have told you why I punched him.”  
She sighs, taking a seat next to him on the bench. “Did he insult Nyte Blayde?” she asks dryly.  
“Hecalledyouawhore,” he mumbles.  
“What?”  
“He called you a whore.”  
She laughs, deep and throaty, for a solid minute. “Oh, god. Matty, you do know that everyone says that?”  
“He said that you were a dumb ditz who slept her way to the top and couldn’t run a company without a board holding her hand and keeping her skirt on, but he figured that he could at least seal the contract with a roll in the sack.”  
“Well,” she says, pausing. “I would have done worse than punch him.”  
“Just- the fact that he would say that, to a complete stranger, but would try to sleep with you anyway? It made me livid.”  
Theo rests her head against his shoulder. “I wouldn’t even have considered it. He’s got nothing on you.” They sit quietly for a moment in the chaos of the station. “So, how much am I going to have to shell out to get you out of this place?”  
“I don’t know, I haven’t officially been charged with anything yet.”  
“Boss! You here?” someone yells from across the station. Theo and Matt jolt apart, both flushing.  
“Over here!” Shaundi and Johnny pass the secretary’s desk with an officer in tow.  
“Mr. Ripley decided not to press any charges after we found out what happened, so I called the district attorney. He said they aren’t going to bother filing a case, and Matt can go,” Shaundi says as the officer unlocks Matt’s handcuffs.  
Matt rubs his newly freed hands up his arms. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah, thanks, Shaundi,” Theo gushes, smiling.  
Johnny and Shaundi turn, handing paperwork to the officer as they walk away.  
Turning her back on the bustle of the police station, Theo wraps her arms around Matt, pressing her lips against the shoulder of his jacket. “That was very sweet of you, Matty, but I think Shaundi has enough on her plate with one of us fuckups assaulting clients.”  
He tenses up, surprised, and makes brief eye contact with a very puzzled looking Johnny over Theo’s head before shrugging Theo off with an awkward cough. “Er, Boss, uh,” he stammers.  
“Oh. Yeah. PDA, disgusting. Let’s get out of here, nerd.” Batting his arm gently, she herds him toward the door.  
Outside the police station Theo, Johnny, Matt, and Shaundi stand next to the standard black SUV of Saints security and Theo’s purple 1970’s Hemi’Cuda convertible.  
“Are we heading back to the office?” Shaundi asks.  
“Nah, I’m taking Matt out for drinks. Have to celebrate his first run in with the law as one of the Saints. Clear my schedule.”  
With Matt in the passenger seat, Theo pulls out of the parking lot at an alarming speed. Matt nudges her right hand off his thigh. “I really appreciate the thought, but if I can’t stop you from speeding I’d much rather that hand be on the wheel.”  
She sticks out her tongue, slightly lowering her speed as she returns her hand to the steering wheel. They cruse through town for a few minutes, passing familiar buildings.  
“Boss, we’ve already passed at least five bars.”  
“Huh? Oh, we’re not going to a bar. I lied. I’m taking you home and fucking your brains out.”  
.  
Matt and Theo lounge in a mess of blankets in a mid-sized bed in a small apartment. Theo breathes deeply, head resting against Matt’s bare stomach, her arm thrown over his torso. “Did you get a new mattress? I noticed a lot less squeaking, but I didn’t feel how much softer it was when I was on top.”  
He scrolls through his phone with one hand while the other strokes her hair absentmindedly. “Hmm? Yeah. I figured that if I ever wanted you over again I should probably get one at least 30% as nice as yours.”  
“Aww, Matty, I didn’t know you wanted to have me over more. You could have asked, punk,” she jokes.  
He rolls his eyes. “Because, ‘Hey, Boss, I like the way you look in my bed, please come hang out in my shitty apartment instead of your luxury condo’ just works every time.”  
“Matt, I wasn’t always dirty rich. I’ve been in shittier apartments. Hell, I’ve been homeless. As long as you do the dishes, I don’t give a fuck.” She straddles him, reaching up to gently pin both of his hands over his head, taking his phone. “You really could get a headboard, though. A sturdy one.”  
He looks up at her, blue-tinted lips curling up in a smile. “I’m afraid my boss just doesn’t pay me enough for that.”  
“I’m sure she’d give you a raise.”  
His smile drops. “I really don’t-”  
Sighing, she presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know, Matty. But I want to give you things. I more more money than I know what to do with. Don’t stop being a selfish brat to spare my feelings.”  
Eyes rolling, his smile returns. “Can you get me a signed first edition Nyte Blayde Issue #1?” he teases.  
Theo takes both of his wrists in one hand and reaches for her phone.  
“No, no I was kidding!” he yells.  
She pushes a few buttons, then holds the phone up with her naked shoulder. Rummaging around in a pile of clothes, she pulls Matt’s tie off his shirt and ties his wrists with it. When he opens his mouth to protest she presses a finger against his lips, shushing him.  
“Hey, Karen! Could you do me a favor? Know anyplace I could get a first edition Nyte Blayde #1? Signed?  
“Just 250k? Now who is that signed by? The TV show cast too? Oh, never mind, don’t worry about it, I can get Josh Birk to sign it myself. Can you bill it and have it sent to my office? Thanks, dear.”  
She removes her finger from Matt’s lips and puts down the phone.  
“I cannot believe you just did that,” he whines.  
“Why? You wanted it, right?”  
“That’s more money than I make in a year.”  
“And is much less money than my company makes in a day.” He still pouts. “Will having it make you happy?”  
“... Yeah.”  
“Then I’m happy. I’ll buy you a hundred comic books. A solid platinum headboard. Money doesn’t mean much to me anymore. These are just the perks of sleeping with one of the 50 richest people on the planet.”  
He rolls his eyes. “So, you want me to be more of a selfish brat?”  
“Not too much.” She rubs the back of one of his hands with her thumb. “While we’re at it, though, do you want a car? I was just in one with an amazing sound system-”  
“No.”  
“Not that there’s anything wrong with taking the bus. Or, I think that one of the cars they used in the first season of Nyte Blayde might be on the market-”  
“Really?” he asks, eyes lighting up.  
Theo laughs. “There’s the cocky, selfish bastard who tried to bankrupt me.”  
Matt narrows his eyes, sticking out his tongue. “Are you going to let me go? Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” he adds, eyeing her bare chest.”  
“When I feel like it.” She pulls his hands forward, pressing a kiss against one of his palms. “Hey... Matty, can I ask you something?” she murmurs against his skin, red spreading from her cheeks all the way down her chest.  
“You’re turning red.”  
“That’s... post fucking glow.”  
“You weren’t red thirty seconds ago.”  
“Well, maybe I’m ready for another round.”  
“I don’t think, uh, little Matt is ready for that. But you’re welcome to sit on my face again while we wait.”  
Theo raises an eyebrow, using her free hand to cup his face. “Your jaw isn’t tired?”  
He turns his head, nibbling on her palm. “You know I could go for hours. I’m a sex god.”  
“Pfffttt. Everything you know, I taught you, arrogant punk. But stop getting me off topic.” She buries her face in his hands. “Matty, would you- do you mind if- could we tell people about us?”  
“Tell who what?”  
“My friends about... you being my... whatever we are... Matty, do you want to be my boyfriend?” she says quickly. “I mean, you don’t have to. I know what I said. Casual sex. No funny business. I said I didn’t want you to be my boyfriend, and I understand if it’s just sex to you- Actually, just. Forget I said anything.” She goes quiet, face still pressed into his hands. He doesn’t reply for a moment and her face grows even redder. “I, uh. I’m going back to the office.” She starts to get off him and unties his hands.  
“Boss.” She reaches for her clothes, looking away. “Boss.” No response. “Theo,” he says, grabbing her hand. She turns toward him but she’s looking down at the sheets, wringing her hands. “Hey.” She peers up from beneath her lashes, and he takes her hand and presses it against his lips. “I stopped thinking it was just about sex when you stopped kicking me out of your bed.”  
“But... do you want us to be more?”  
“Theo, you’re stunning, successful, and great in bed. And as large as my ego is, completely out of my league. I’ll take whatever you’ll give me. I’m just shocked that you’d want to be facebook official with me.”  
“What?”  
“I mean, you’re super rich and beautiful and I’m a has-been hacker in black nail polish.”  
She tilts her head to the side. “No, what’s ‘facebook official’? I could care less what anybody thinks of you. They can’t be criticizing you any more than I do.”  
Matt laughs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re hopeless, Boss.”  
Threading her fingers through his, she smiles. “I think I like it better when you call me Theo.”  
“I’ll try to remember that.” He moves back into bed, leaning against the wall, and Theo snuggles up against him.  
“I don’t really want anything to change. Just to. You know. Not be a secret. And for you to stop fucking grimacing like you’re dying every time I kiss you in public. Small things.”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh, and, I’m sure everyone is going to have a lot of sex questions. If you tell anyone about the fake vampire fangs and they make fun of us about it until the day they die, that’s all on you.”  
“But I am allowed to answer the sex questions?”  
“It’ll be the talk of the town.”  
“Then let’s give them something to talk about,” he mumbles against her neck.  
“Aah, Little Matt,” she giggles, running her hand down his stomach to his groin. “I’ve missed you.”  
.  
The next morning Theo posts a photo to her mostly neglected public Instagram account. Theo, looking beautiful but messy in yesterday’s makeup and a messy bun, beaming like the sun as she presses a kiss to Matt’s red face, mostly covered by his hands. They’re both lying in his bed, sheets pulled up over their bare chests.  
Five minutes later Theo’s phone is blowing up with group texts.  
G: “WTF”  
G: “BOSS WTF”  
G: “BOSS????”  
K: “actually this explains a lot”  
G: “SHUT UP KINZIE THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE AT ALL”  
P: “I mean, she has been spending a lot of time with him”  
G: “PIERCE STOP AGREEING WITH HER”  
S: “What are you guys talking about it’s 8 am”  
G: “SHAUNDI CHECK INSTAGRAM”  
S: “Holy shit”  
K: “when she said she was sleeping with someone else i never thought she’d leave me for my nemesis”  
G: “BOSS ANSWER YOUR PHONE”  
G: “BOSS IM THROWING UP”  
B: “im fuckng trying to spend time with my boyfriend b4 work leave me alone”  
G: “OH MY GOD IM THROWING UP AGAIN”  
P: “That’s a big fucking surprise”  
K: “boss did you hit your head. did exposure to that blue lip gloss kill your brain cells”  
S: “That’s kind of adorable, in a really weird way”  
G: “STOP SHAUNDI ITS DISGUSTING”  
S: “When are you coming in to work, Boss?”  
G: “DONT COME IN TODAY I CANT SEE YOU”  
P: “Oh god have they been fucking in the office?? {laughing crying emoji}"  
G: “STOP”  
K: “oh god they’ve been fucking in the office”  
G: “STOP”  
B: “matty and i are coming in at 10”  
G: “IM THROWING UP AGAIN. IM DYING BOSS”  
K: “i’m throwing up too”  
P: “Leave the little freaks alone lol”  
S: “I don’t know if I’m supposed to be happy or not”  
G: “WHY MILLER BOSS. WHY. I WAS JUST WARMING UP TO HIM AND NOW I CAN NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN  
G: “BOSS TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE”  
G: “BOSS”  
S: “Johnny if you don’t fucking stop blowing up my phone I’m going to kill you”  
B: “btw that pic is like 3o secs post good mrning handy”  
G: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe in the next chapter we'll get some good explicit fucking, it depends on how forthcoming i want to be with my most secret kinks


End file.
